From the prior art there are known flexible locking and sealing devices, described in patents RU 2121090 C1, Feb. 9, 1998, F 16G 11/04, RU 2126106 C1, 27 Oct. 1998, F16G 11/04, RU 2144155 C1, Oct. 1, 2000, F16G 11/04, RU 2149297 C1, Oct. 5, 2000, F16G 11/04. These known flexible locking and sealing devices comprise a wire rope cut which is fixed in a body during a locking operation by spring-loaded fixing elements. In these known devices the body can be flat, can have a thin-walled cover and a cap made fast to the body thus forming permanent construction. The fixing elements can be made as the rollers interacting with a side surface of a wire rope cut by their side surfaces. It is suggested to provide the devices with a controller for holding the rollers in their mounting seats in the device initial position, prepared for locking, and with a fixing arm with a pusher. The necessary sealing information can be applied to the flat end surfaces of the body, or the cover, and/or the cap.
From the prior art it is known a flexible locking and sealing device described in EP 0861994 A2, Feb. 9, 1998, F16G 11/14. The known device comprises a housing wherein beforehand one end of a cable is secured and when locking the second end passes through the housing forming a loop and is fixed by two spring-loaded steel balls with different diameters, disposed inside the housing in a special mounting seat. The balls each uniformly stress the cable to spread the stress of the wedding action. This reduces stress concentration on the cable so that the cable fails only at its maximum tensile load.
These known devices have common disadvantage connected with the fact that they don't prevent reverse withdrawal of the rope cut with criminal intention, which decreases the reliability of the devices and consequently their protective qualities. Besides, the increase in force characteristics of such known devices is connected with the increase in their dimensions thus decreasing performances and increasing their cost. From the prior art it is known a flexible locking sealing device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,521, 30 Nov. 1976, F16G 11/04. In this known device it is also used a cut of a cable, one end of which is rigidly fixed in a housing. There is a shell in the housing with the elements fixing the second free end of the cable. The fixing elements are made in the form of the balls and disposed in the seating places of the shell; when locking they move along the inner conical surface of the housing. The use of the balls as the elements fixing the cable cut doesn't provide the high forces of closure. When the device is locked, the cable cut can turn over in the housing, which loosens the lock and can cause its criminal opening, the fact of which can be easily concealed since the opened device is reusable.
It is known a flexible locking and sealing device described in DE patent 443250, Jun. 4, 1995, F 16 G 11/04. For locking in this device it is used a cable cut, one end of which is rigidly fixed in a housing. The housing has the means for fixing when locking a second free end of the cable cut, namely a ball and a conical surface of a shell. The device has the following disadvantages: in a locked state the cable cut can turn over in the housing, which loosens the lock and can cause its criminal opening. After its criminal opening the lock is easily reusable which allows to conceal the fact of its criminal opening. The errors in the manufacture of separate matching parts of the device effect on the accuracy of its locking which allows to speak about its unreliability. Besides, said known device is not good in practice since it has a bulky construction requiring the presence of two parts for locking.
It is known a flexible locking sealing device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,307, F 16 G 11/04, comprising a cable cut, one end of which is rigidly fixed in a housing, wherein the elements for the other free end fixation are disposed. The housing has a through channel, the size of which allows the passing of the cable cut free end through this channel with the forming of a loop. The fixing elements disposed in the housing are made in the form of a wedge and a wedging out element in the form of a disk. The wedge has an inclined surface disposed at a small angle with respect to the through channel of the housing and at a small distance from it. The wedging out element is frictionally conjugated with the inclined surface and the cable cut. So during the locking operation the movement of the cable cut through this channel in one direction causes the movement of the wedging out element outside, and the movement of the cable cut in opposite direction causes the movement of the wedging out element to the cable cut. Thus the cable cut is wedged between the channel walls and the wedging out element so that its further movement in this direction becomes impossible. This known device has the disadvantages connected with its deficient reliability. Thus, in locked state the cable cut in the housing can turn over which can lead to its criminal opening. The housing of this device has such construction that it can be subject to deformation and it can be easily opened by improvized instruments in case of criminal action. The reliability of locking of this known device depends on the accuracy of the manufacture of its conjugated elements. It is also known a flexible locking sealing device described in RU 2109185, F 16 G 11/04. The known flexible locking sealing device comprises a cable cut, one end of which is rigidly fixed to a tip having a flat form, and the other end during the locking operation passes through a hole and forms a loop, the hole being made in the flat tip, then it passes through a housing and is fixed by fixing elements made in the form of the disks. The disks are disposed in the mounting seats of a shell which in turn is disposed inside the housing and is spring-loaded. The housing of the known device is made in the form of a cup and has a plug permanently fastened together. In the bottom of the housing and in the plug the through holes are made for passing the cable cut when locking. The necessary sealing information is applied to the flat surface of the tip. The housing is heat-treated. The known device is more reliable due to high locking forces. It is easily producible, is universal in use since it is possible to use the cable cuts of different diameters in the same housing. But this known device has some disadvantages. Thus, the disposition of the cap on the opened side of the housing, i.e. on the side of its exit hole, allows its criminal opening, after which the subsequent locking is possible. And it is impossible to monitor and to check the fact of such criminal action, which decreases the protection properties and the reliability of such device. Besides, in said known device the possibility to manipulate the rollers during criminal action by sharp objects is not excluded, when the rollers fall out of the mounting seats of the shell, thus making the device prepared for locking defective, and it is not always possible to detect such malfunction. This also decreases the protection properties of the device and its reliability.
All these known devices are considered to be the closest prior art for the claimed invention and the claim is formulated taking them into account but not in two-part form (without the division into the limiting and distinctive parts).